Apple and onion throws a dance party singing do de rubber duck/grounded
Transcript Apple: ugh! We cannot believe the what a wonderful day siblings sent us to WGBH and BND logos Onion: I know, apple, let’s throw a party singing do de rubber duck! Apple: wow! I’m on it! Onion: let’s call the troublemakers on the phone (Phone rings at fubuki’s house) Fubuki: hello? Apple: hi, we’re inviting you for a party, wanna come? Fubuki: yes, i’d Love to Onion: invite troublemakers over (Minutes later, when apple and onion are in the tub) Apple: Hey, rabbit, Are you ready? Rabbit: Yes Apple and onion! Onion: Princess morbucks, him, and Mojo Jojo, are you ready? Him: You bet! Apple: Are you ready too, Angelica? Angelica: I certainly am! Onion: How about you, Fubuki? Fubuki: I'm on it. Apple: Luke gartell, are you ready? Luke gartell: Yes. Onion: You too, nick and Perry? nick and Perry: Yes. Apple: How about you, pickle and peanut? Pickle: I certainly am! Peanut: I agree with you Onion: Ready, Rita repulsa? Rita repulsa: So am I! Apple: Are you ready, Coconut Fred? Coconut Fred: Yes! Onion: Are you ready too, plankton? Plankton: Yes I am! Apple: What about you, Orson and cobra commander? Cobra commander: I certainly am! Onion: Are you ready, Starscream? Starscream: Yes I am! Apple: and you Jeff 171? Jeff 171: yes Onion: are you ready little Amadeus? Little Amadeus: yes sir Apple: what about you nerry Marin? Nerry Marin: yes Onion: Harry from Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs, are you ready? Harry: yes Apple and onion: You got it! Now troublemakers, go in the door! (They sing do de rubber duck, apple and onion began to stand up) Apple: There's a brand new dance Onion: And it's got a reggae beat Apple and onion: You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Onion: Get in the tub Apple: Hold your duckie in your lap Apple and onion: Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap (While at nickelodeon studios at universal studios Orlando Florida, h&j are hanging with the siblings of what a wonderful day) Henry: Guys, we like your singing June: we’d wish Nickelodeon will air its version in the 90s Caucasian girl: I agree, both Caucasian siblings have white hair in the nick version, and the Asian siblings have brown hair in the nick version (The glasses began to crash and the studio cameras also crash, they hear Apple and onion singing) Henry: What, On, earth? Earmuffs on please (The siblings put their earmuffs on) Henry: Apple and onion sang do de rubber duck with the troublemakers, and we hate that June: I know, let’s stop them! (Back At the bathroom) Apple and onion: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Onion: Come on everybody try All except Apple and onion: Do de rubber duck! Apple: Don't be left high and dry All except Apple and onion: Yeah do de rubber duck! Onion: As you keep on getting wetter All except Apple and onion: Do de rubber duck! Apple and onion: You'll be feeling so much better Do de rubber duck! Apple: You'll be left without a care All except Apple and onion: When you do de rubber duck! Onion: And you can even wash your hair All except Apple and onion: While you do de rubber duck! Apple: It will have a healthy sheen All except Apple and onion: If you do de rubber duck! Apple and onion: Yeah you'll be squeaky clean All except Apple and onion: When you do de rubber duck! (Little Amadeus And Harry from Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs appear in the sink with water) All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (They stopped singing for a moment) Henry: HA! There you all are! You are all in big trouble! We’re calling your parents Apple: GRRR! GET IN THAT CLOTHES HAMPER, NOW! (Throw the kids in the clothes hamper) June: ugh! Onion: where were we? (Then, coconut Fred gets into the tub along with the troublemakers) Coconut Fred: Don't get soap in your eye All except coconut Fred: When you do de rubber duck! Coconut Fred: 'Cause that'll make you cry All except coconut Fred: When you do de rubber duck! Luke gartell: Hey all you Grouches sing All except Luke gartell: Now do de rubber duck! Luke gartell: Yeah make the bathtub ring All except Luke gartell: Do de rubber duck! Rabbit: Everybody knows All except rabbit: How to do de rubber duck! Rabbit: Scrub your flippers and your toes All except rabbit: Do de rubber duck! cobra commander: And while you wash away your troubles All except cobra commander: Do de rubber duck! Cobra commander: Don't forget to count the bubbles Pickle and peanut: One, two, three, four! (In the chorus, fubuki appears in the clothes hamper while Angelica pickles enters the tub along with plankton, Jeff 171 and nerry Marin) All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Nick and Perry: All around the woild All except nick and Perry: Dey do de rubber duck! Nick and Perry: Whenever folks get soiled All except nick and Perry: Dey do de rubber duck! Fuzzy lumpkins: Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin' All except fuzzy lumpkins: Do de rubber duck! Fuzzy lumpkins: It's the very latest fashion! All except fuzzy lumpkins: Do de rubber duck! Rita repulsa: Take at least one bath a day All except Rita repulsa: Do de rubber duck! Rita repulsa: And you'll moooove those germs away All except Rita repulsa: Do de rubber duck! Mojo Jojo: Come and be a bathtime bopper! All except Mojo Jojo: Do de rubber duck! Mojo Jojo: Don't pull out the stopper! All except Mojo Jojo: Do de rubber duck! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (repeats many times) (While the song goes on, Henry, June and the siblings of what a wonderful day are inside a different clothes hamper) Henry: (sighs) this is driving us mad, Apple and onion locked the bathroom door, putted us in a different hamper Asian girl: why is my dress fell and reveal my underwear African boy: and why is our hair got a horrible mess Henry: don’t worry, we’ll call Finn the human, you know him from adventure time? African girl: erm, yes, i’d Got that phone, so you can call him Henry: ok (Then, Finn was at great wolf lodge) Finn: hello? Henry: this is Henry and June speaking, Apple And onion threw a party, and sang do de rubber duck, also, they threw us at the clothes hamper Finn: oh my god! They are so gonna get it! (During that) Apple and onion: One more time! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (The other troublemakers disappear except Apple and onion) Apple: where’d everybody go? (The parents came here and other troublemakers reappear) Onion: looks like we’re busted Finn: Apple and onion! Blossom: Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks and him! Horace N buggy: fuzzy Lumpkins! Spyro: Starscream! tina: fubuki! captain America: nick and Perry! mario: pickle and peanut! Plankton’s dad: Plankton! Mordecai: Luke Gartrell! Pac man: coconut Fred! Christopher Robin: Rabbit! lincoln loud: cobra commander! Selkie: Rita repulsa! Finn: why did you throw a party singing do de rubber duck! That does it, everyone, go home while we deal with Apple and onion, gumball and Darwin, free Henry, June and the what a wonderful day siblings out of the clothes hamper while I deal with Apple and onion Gumball watterson: on it, Finn Finn: Apple and onion, you know your not supposed to throw a party singing do de rubber duck, You know that song belongs to Ernie and friends from Sesame Street! Category:Apple & Onion's grounded days Category:Coconut Fred's Grounded days Category:Fubuki's grounded days Category:Mojo Jojo's grounded days Category:Him’s grounded days Category:Princess Morbucks' grounded days Category:Rita Repulsa's grounded days Category:Harry (Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs)'s grounded days Category:Little Amadeus’ Grounded days Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days Category:Pickle and Peanut’s Grounded days Category:Plankton gets grounded Category:Rabbit's grounded days Category:Luke Gartrell’s Grounded days